New day, New School, A girl
by Rukichigo93
Summary: Toshirou Hitsugaya got transferred to the elite Kuchiki high, where he met the school's star, Kuchiki Rukia. He thought she was annoying but then his feelings grew of course , but does Rukia feel the same way?


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : I dont own bleach.

**This sprang to my mind, high school life of Hitsugaya and rukia.**

* * *

**The Melancholy of Hitsugaya Toshirou**

Turquoise eyes scanned his surroundings as his feet walked soundlessly along the school's smooth marble floor.

Whispers followed him, some inaudible, some don't.

_"Is that the prodigy?"_

_"Yep. The Genius Toshirou Hitsugaya…"_

_"Wow, he's cute."_

_"A pity he's short,"_

_"Well, it didn't matter…"_

Hitsugaya pretended he didn't hear all that. He was used to this glances people gave him; curious, admiring, glances. After all, he was the smartest kid in Japan. And his so-unique-and-tough-looking-but-cute look made his face just unforgettable.

The fifteen year-old boy was short amongst the guys, with suntanned skin and silvery white hair. His face was mature, with wide blue-green eyes that resembles the rolling waves of the ocean and scowling lips. His calm demeanor just added to his charm.

One thing's about him, though :

Hitsugaya Toshirou has no friends.

He used to have one; a girl called Hinamori Momo. When he was twelve, though, she moved to goodness-knows-where. Now he moved too, get transferred into Kuchiki High in Karakura, and because he's a genius; scholarship.

"GANGWAY!" someone shouted.

Hitsugaya had no time to react. His eyes widened as he bumped into a figure on a skateboard.

The boy groaned and stood up, practically livid. _Who SKATE _in the middle of the school hall in busy hour?

"Rukia, you okay?" a boy with orange hair went past Hitsugaya to help the 'thing' that just bumped into him.

The skateboarder was a girl, and a petite one at that. She was small and slim, with pale skin and abundant midnight hair. The thing that captured his interest was her eyes; they were bright navy blue, with a tint of violet.

The girl wore a striped violet-and-black t-shirt, shorts, long black socks and white sneakers. Her dark hair was highlighted with deep maroon and blue. She was scowling at him.

"Watch your eyes, next time," the girl snapped at him sharply. Hitsugaya couldn't help but gagged.

_What? Who did she think she is-??_

"You're the one that bumped into me, bastard!" he retorted back, dusting the dust off his jeans.

The girl's eyes widened, apparently surprised.

A red haired guy with tatoos and a black-haired one immediately pushed him back down.

"OW, are you guys crazy??" Hitsugaya asked, looking at his two attackers.

Both of them wore dark clothes. The red haired one looked menacing, but the dark haired one was more tough-looking with three scars that went down his cheeks and a tatoo of "69" on his cheek.

"_Never…" _the red haired bloke kicked him, "_Talk. To. Rukia-sama like that,"_

Hitsugaya smirked, "Oh yea, what are you going to do to me?"

The red-haired's eyebrows twitched, "Little bastard." He turned to his companion, "What do you think, Shuuhei?"

"Punch him senseless," answered his companion with a smile.

Hitsugaya braced himself, but then the girl he bumped to earlier pushed her way in front of him.

"C'mon Renji, don't hit him just yet," she said, gently putting slim fingers on the red haired AKA Renji's fists.

"But he insulted you," Renji retorted.

"Well, he's new, he didn't know who I am," the girl smiled, then turned to look at Hitsugaya.

Her scrutiny made him uneasy.

"Introduce yourself," she demanded.

Hitsugaya frowned, "What?"

"I said, Introduce yourself,"

"That's impolite,"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Okay, _please_?"

Hitsugaya smirked, "More likely. Hitsugaya Toshirou's the name,"

She raised a dainty brow, "Oh, the prodigy." And gestured to her companions, "This guy who almost clobbered you is Abarai Renji," she pointed to the red haired, "And Hisagi Shuuhei," to the dark haired one, "They're my friends and bodyguards, plus they have black belt in Karate so don't you cross your ways with them,"

Hitsugaya didn't answer and the girl pointed to the orange-haired guy who helped her stood up earlier. This guy was shorter than the others, even if only by a fraction, with bright flaming hair, amber eyes, and tanned skin. He was handsome, except for his scowling lips.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo," she said, "He's my best friend."

"Yo," the boy said, smiling a little. Hitsugaya thought this one might be nicer than the others.

"I'm," she extended a hand and Hitsugaya shook it, "Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you,"

He was genuinely surprised.

A Kuchiki??

This girl?

Oh no. This could mean trouble.

**ReViews please! Tell me what u think and I'll continue the story. For those who waited for my hitsuruki fic "Love like Ice" and the one that includes Hitsugaya and RUkia sitting on the rooftop (Forgot the title), the chapters will be up soon, it's just im busy lately so I havent got the chance to update.**


End file.
